


My Sister's Wedding

by MTL17



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted-Sister Incest, Black Mercy, Coming Out, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Alex enters her sister's dream to find out that her sister's idea of perfection is marrying her.This story takes place during Episode 13 of Season 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Danvers hadn't been sure what to expect inside of her little sister's head. What she first found broke her heart a little. Then she thought about it and it broke her heart even more. Because the first thing she saw was Krypton, the home world Kara had lost years ago. Which should have been what she was expecting. After all, what else could it be? For a moment there was a fleeting thought, and then Alex focused on all the people her adoptive sister had lost, including her biological family. Then she thought about what this really meant. That Kara was secretly so unhappy living on Earth, with Alex, that the only thing she wanted was to get away.

Of course Alex couldn't focus on her sister's happiness, or lack thereof, or how it made her feel, or anything like that because Kara's life was at risk here. Because in reality Kara wasn't on Krypton, she was in the grip of something called the Black Mercy, an alien plant which Kara's Uncle Non was using to try and incapacitate her, or worse kill her. Alex only knew what it was because of a visit from Kara's Aunt Astra, who didn't want her niece to die, which would happen if Alex couldn't make Kara snap out of this dream-like state. Alex didn't even know how much time she had before the worst happened, but she was determined to save her sister. No matter what it takes.

Inside the dream Alex was still dressed in her black DEO uniform, and she even had her gun, which she took out for comfort, even though she wasn't sure it would have any effect on anyone she came across. Luckily her training as an agent allowed her to avoid detection, although it was touch and go because wherever she went was filled with people who weren't Kara, and although most of them weren't carrying weapons there was no way she could guarantee they wouldn't be hostile. In fact it was more likely they were being controlled by the Black Mercy, and not Kara's imagination, so Alex avoided them while slowly making her way through the building.

She checked room, after room, after room until finally she found her sister. When she was sure there was no one else inside the room Alex cautiously opened the door, slid inside, and then close the door behind her. She then opened her mouth to greet the Kryptonian, only for her words to become lost. Before she had been so grateful to find her sister that Alex hadn't really taken in what she was wearing, but now was very much registering and it was taking Alex's breath away. Because there, standing in front of the full-length mirror was her sister, in most beautiful white wedding dress she had ever seen. It even had her family's crest on the front of it, a detailed Alex only noticed after she stumbled forward a little to get a closer look.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, turning around when she finally noticed the other girl in the mirror, "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Alex tried to stammer, but that was all she got out before being interrupted.

"You know we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding." Kara grinned, running over and pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug, then pulling back and frowning, "And you're not dressed? Why are you not dressed? You're, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

After blinking a few times to try and clear her head Alex began again, "Kara, what are you-"

"Or are you just not wearing a dress?" Kara continued like she hadn't heard Alex's protest, "Are you seriously not wearing a dress? Cause I know you're a tomboy and proud, but we talked about this. I want to see you in that dress, and you know your mother will kill you if she doesn't get to see you in it."

"My mother?" Alex frowned, and true what Kara meant by that.

"Yeah, she wants to see you all dressed up too." Kara grinned, then softly adding while wrapping her hands around the back of Alex's neck and gently pulling her even closer, "So does everyone. Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Winn, J'ohn, both our families and even Cat is here for our big day. Which I know has to make you nervous, Rao knows I'm terrified, but it's what we talked about for a year now. Our wedding. It's finally here. And I'll be there with you every step of the way. So please, slip into your sexy little wedding dress and let's just do this. Let's get married! Please? You know I can't wait to become Mrs Kara Danvers."

If that speech wasn't mind blowing enough Kara lent forward and pressed her lips against hers as Alex's eyes went wide with shock. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she had insisted on being the one going into Kara's head, but Alex could have never imagined this would be her sister's idea of perfection. Sister! Alex had always wanted one, and have been grateful when she got it, but now it seemed like a dirty word. Like this dream world had forever tainted it. And tainted her relationship with Kara. It was wrong. All this was wrong, and Alex felt dirty for enjoying the kiss even for a single second. And it only lasted a few, Kara then pulling back with a hurt expression on her face as she sensed something was wrong.

"Alex?" Kara frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's... it's not real." Alex stammered.

There was a rumbling in the distance and then Kara softly asked, "What?"

"This isn't real. Nothing about this is real." Alex said firmly, finally committing herself to pulling away which caused another telling rumble, "Nothing but us."

Kara gulped and then softly complained, "Alex, you're... you're not making sense."

"It's a dream Kara. This whole world is a dream." Alex started to explain, stopping when the ground suddenly shook beneath her, prompting Kara to squeeze and grabbed hold of her to keep her steady. Alex continued, "We're not on Krypton. We are not getting married. Kara, we're sisters."

"Sisters!" Kara exclaimed, and then after another rumble she let go of Alex and almost laughed as she began, "I mean sure, we grew up together but we're not... that's just something we used to say to explain why we were closer than most friends, but really we just didn't want to admit what we really felt for each other. But then... things changed... and now we're going to get married and live happily ever after. So I guess this, this is a dream. My dream. Our dream. Alex, it's our dream come true. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"Because it's not real." Alex said firmly.

"Stop saying that!" Kara practically growled in the middle of yet another rumble.

"What happened yesterday?" Alex pushed.

Kara shrugged, "Half our guests arrived, we all had a meal together, and then we went to sleep for the last time without being a married couple."

"No." Alex said, "You were attacked, by something called a Black Mercy."

This time the ground literally started shaking, causing Alex to stop long enough for Kara to softly murmured, "Stop."

Ignoring the request Alex continued, "It's some creepy kind of alien plant your Uncle Non is trying to use to get you out of the way."

"Stop!" Kara said again, this time a lot louder.

Even as the ground beneath them shook again Alex continued, "It's put you in this dream-like state to make you think everything is okay, but it's not, "The stupid plant is draining your life force, and if you stay here Kara, it will kill you. Your Aunt Astra said so. She doesn't want you dead Kara, that's why she instructed me to enter your mind and save you before it's too late."

The ground beneath them began to crack as Kara screamed, "Stop, stop, stop!"

"Kara, what's going on? Who the hell is this?"

At the sound of that very familiar voice the rumbling immediately stopped and the ground repaired itself, which should have been a red flag to Kara that something really wasn't right with this world. However it was almost understandable that she wouldn't notice, given that suddenly there was another Alex standing by the door in a wedding dress. For a moment the real Alex just stared at her with her own mouth open in astonishment at seeing herself stood there, just like that. Then she realised what was happening, and shock was quickly replaced by anger, but before she could say anything Kara fell into the arms of Alex's doppelgänger.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed as she stumbled forwards, then practically weeping into her sister's arms, "Thank Rao! It is you, isn't it?"

"Of course it's me sweetie." Other Alex said, rubbing Kara's back.

"Oh Rao! I thought it was true." Kara wept, "I thought you really didn't love me."

"Now, who put that silly thought into your head?" Fake Alex said, gently grabbing Kara's head and pulling it back so she could gently stroke her face.

"She did!" Kara exclaimed, pointing accusing at the Real Alex.

"Oh baby, don't you see what's happening?" Fake Alex said, "It's just an evil shape shifter come to ruin our special day."

"Like a Evil J'ohn?" Kara asked innocently.

"Exactly Kara. Like a Evil J'ohn." Evil Alex said, before calling out, "Guards! Arrest the impostor!"

Seconds later a large group of burly men dressed in armour burst through the door and headed straight for the Real Alex. They didn't stop to ensure they had the right one, or even question why there were two of them, both of which should have been red flags to Kara, but she was just staring happily at her bride, leaving Alex alone to defend herself. She tried her best, which was good enough for maybe a minute or two, but there was just too many of them and ultimately Alex found herself wrestled to the ground with her hands being cuffed behind her back. She was then forced to her feet and marched towards the door.

Maybe that would have been the end of it as the other Alex and then pushed, "Don't worry honey bunny, she'll be executed in the morning when we are busy celebrating our honeymoon."

"No! Stop!" Kara exclaimed, briefly giving the Real Alex hope before adding, "I can't stand the thought of her being killed, not while wearing your beautiful face. So bring her with us. That her watch her failure as we're joined in holy matrimony. Then we can interrogate her to see what my evil Uncle hope to achieve from this."

There was a brief pause and then Alex's doppelgänger ordered, "Very well. Anything for you sweetie. Guards, bring her with us. It's time to get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex was then dragged into a church, or what she assumed was the equivalent on Krypton. Although everyone sitting in the aisles turned to look at her, and it was super creepy. Especially because she recognised so many familiar faces, like J'ohn, Winn, and even her own mother. But it very clearly wasn't them, as they looked at her with nothing but contempt as the facade was dropped for a few long minutes. The worst part was when the Fake Alex strolled out, Alex's dead father Jeremiah Danvers on her arm, both of them giving her a sinister smirk as they passed her. Then 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play and suddenly everyone was smiling and looking adoringly at Kara who slowly walked in, never looking more beautiful than at that moment.

For a few long moments Alex was stunned into silence by Kara's beauty. She had always known her little sister was attractive, and that she would look stunning on her wedding day, but wow. Just wow. But then there was another rumble, which reminded Alex she was running out of time. She couldn't allow herself to be lost in whatever weird feelings the Black Mercy was making her feel, or making Kara feel, she had to get out of here. She had to save them. No matter what. Just like always. Because Alex Danvers would do anything to save Kara Zor-El, even if it meant doing and saying things she could have never have imagined. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Kara!" Alex yelled over the organ music, causing her sister to look back at her, "If you do this, you and I will be trapped here, until the Black Mercy kills us!"

"Do not listen to her." Fake Alex called out, "Come to me Kara. Come to me so we can be married, like you always wanted."

"No, listen to me! I, I'm trying to remind you of the truth." Real Alex gulped, "That life isn't perfect. I know it can be hard, and lonely. Especially for you. You have sacrificed, and you have lost so much. I wish you could have had a life with your family. But it wouldn't be like this. And I... I wish we could be together, but it wouldn't be like this. Because this, this isn't real. And deep down Kara, you know it. It's too perfect. Real life isn't perfect. Real life is full of pain, and loss. In real life, we don't always get what we want. But we do the best we can despite it. That's what makes you, you! A hero! That's why I, I... I love you."

"Enough! Take her away." Fake Alex ordered.

While the guards were distracted Alex managed to land a blow to one of their ribs, freeing one of her hands and allowing her to land a good hard blow right to the other guard's face. She then ran over to Kara, dodging guards as she went. Alex barely made it to her sister, her adopted sister she reminded herself in that moment, because in the next she was grabbing hold of Kara's face and smashing their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds, but Alex put everything she had into it, needing to make it as believable as possible. Although maybe she was a bit too successful with that. Or maybe it was the Black Mercy affecting her too. Whatever the case when she pulled back, stroked that beautiful face and spoke again it didn't feel like her words were a lie.

"Come with me Kara, and... and we can be together." Alex pleaded.

There was a brief hesitation, then Kara gulped, "You're just saying that."

"I'm not." Alex insisted, "This place, this lie... it made me realise how I really feel about you. And if you don't believe that, believe this. I would do anything to save you. Anything. I've been doing it my whole life. If marrying you is what it takes, so be it. But Kara, if you make a stay here you will kill us both. So please, baby, wake up. Wake up! It's the only way to save us. To save me. Please Kara, save me."

Suddenly Alex's doppelgänger appeared beside them, punched her in the face and yelled, "Shut up, and stop ruining my special day!"

"You can remember your real life, if you try." Real Alex pleaded as she was grabbed by the guards who began pulling her away, "Please try Kara, please! Earth needs Supergirl! I need Supergirl! I need you! Please? Come back to us Kara. Come back to me! Be with me. The real me."

"Stop!" Kara yelled, and then after a brief pause whimpered, "Alex!"

There was another brief pause, the biggest rumble yet, and then Kara ran towards her and Alex felt as if the whole world was going to explode. Or maybe just her. Immediately the guards, Fake Alex and all the wedding guests fell upon them, desperately trying to keep them apart, but this was Supergirl's mind, and she would not be denied. As the world around them was ripped apart, some of it breaking away and some of it just vanishing, Kara got closer and closer, holding out her hand for the other woman. Alex did the same and the moment before their hands touched a bright light began surrounding them, that light becoming blinding when they finally touched again. Then they were gone.

*

With a sharp gasp from both sisters they simultaneously sat up, the Black Mercy sliding off of Kara and landing on the floor in defeat. Around them their friends celebrated, but the two sisters remain silent and barely moving for a few long seconds, then Alex hesitantly turned to her sibling. A few seconds after that Kara did the same, the two women then staring at each other for a few long seconds, until of course Kara ran away. Or more accurately disappeared in a flash, flying far away to save the day, then fly off who knows where, because what else could she do? And what else could Alex do except watch her leave, not knowing if she would ever see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Two days later...

Alex was wearing three layers of clothing, and was still freezing her ass off. Which wasn't surprising considering she was in the middle of the North Pole, intent on breaking her way into the Fortress of Solitude. Which definitely wasn't a good idea, especially not alone, but if Kara was here there was no way Alex could say what she needed to say in front of J'ohn or one of the other DEO Agents, so she had insisted that she was the only one who could bring Supergirl back, and she had to go it alone, and J'ohn had reluctantly agreed. Luckily they had a transporter, and a little key to the front door, but if Kara wasn't here Alex was going to be pissed.

Of course it wasn't the first place she tried. Or even the second. No, Alex had searched all of Kara's usual hiding places, leaving her no choice but to go to this one. Thankfully Alex's persistence finally paid off, as she found her in the middle of the Fortress. Unfortunately she still had no idea what she was going to say to her. Well, that wasn't true, it was just really, really scary. After all, she didn't want to push Kara away, but did she really want to marry her? Or even just date her? They weren't related by blood, but for so long Alex had thought of Kara as a sister, blissfully unaware that Kara saw her as something else. Arguably something more. Which was flattering, honestly. But really, really scary. Then again, Alex wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"For something called the Fortress of Solitude, this place gets way too many visitors." Kara grumbled, not turning around and looking at the other girl.

"If you really didn't want to be found, you wouldn't be here." Alex pointed out, "You just wanted me to work for it."

"Go away Alex." Kara said softly, not bothering to stifle her anger.

"We need to talk." Alex pushed.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kara snapped, finally turning to look at her sister, "You lied to save me from the Black Mercy. End of story."

"That's... that's..." Alex hesitated, before taking a deep breath and then admitting, "That's not entirely true."

For a moment Kara looked stunned, then she frowned angrily, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not." Alex said softly.

"Because I'm still doing my job!" Kara protested, indicating to the screen in front of her, "I'm scanning the world for danger, so really, I'm better off here, where I can protect the whole world, instead of just one city and then just mostly leave the rest to my cousin."

"I'm not." Alex said more firmly.

"And I'll come back eventually, I just need some time. And so do you." Kara finished.

"I'm not lying." Alex protested angrily, then pointed out with a frown, "You heard me."

There was a brief pause before Kara pointed out, "Can you blame me for not believing you? Alex, since when were you into girls?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Alex countered, then after a long pause laughed, "You know, we were fine before all of this. I was fine. But now, I just... I keep thinking about it. Krypton. Your Family. Our... I can only imagine what it was like to lose them all over again. And I promise you, we'll get the son of a bitch that did that to you. But... maybe there can be some good to come out of it. Because I know, I know how you truly feel about me. And I can't stop thinking about it. And I know, I know it should freak me out, but it doesn't. It actually kind of, make sense. In a really weird way. I mean, I love you more than anything, and you are adopted... so I, I understand how platonic feelings could have grown into something more."

"They didn't." Kara grumbled, before further admitting, "I knew from the moment I first saw you that I liked you more than in a platonic way, but I was supposed to be your sister, and you were straight, so I figured all I had to do was spend a lot of time with you and be as boy crazy as possible and until I only had sisterly feelings for you and nothing else. Only that totally backfired. And now..."

"Now you're not sure what to think?" Alex offered, and then when Kara nodded Alex cautiously stepped forward and told the other woman, "I don't blame you. And this is super weird. The Black Mercy! I mean it was weird how I found out from the Black Mercy how you feel... but, part of me still sees you as my sister. But somehow that's not a deal breaker, which is definitely super weird in itself, but the point is... it's up to you. If this is too weird for you, we can forget it. But, if you want, you know... we can try. But I'm not leaving you here. Not when you obviously need someone, one way or another. So tell me Kara, what do you really want?"

There was a long pause, then Kara mumbled, "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Alex admitted hesitantly, and then when Kara seemed disappointed she quickly added, "You! Maybe? I don't know, it's kind of confusing. I mean, I should be here to gently shoot you down, and I practised trying... but... I also practised doing the exact opposite. Can that be enough for now?"

Yet another long moment of silence, then Kara slowly close the distance between them and offered, "How about a test? If you don't like it, we'll stop and never talk about it again. If you do... we'll see..."

"Like what?" Alex asked nervously, although she had several ideas already in her head.

"Like this." Kara said, stepping into Alex's personal space.

There was then a brief pause with Kara looking incredibly nervous, then Supergirl reached out, grabbed Alex firmly by the waist and pulled her against her body. This caused Alex to gasp softly, and then she kept her mouth open as Kara's lips hovered over hers for a few long seconds, both their eyelids drooping as they cautiously looked at each other and then down at their lips. Then they kissed. They for real kissed! It wasn't a dream, or a hallucination brought about by some evil alien plant, the two sisters really were kissing each other, and it felt wonderful. So soft, so sweet, so loving. It was perfect. And well, terrifying.

Alex then gasped once the kiss was finally over, "Wow!"

"I know." Kara smiled, low-key referencing a show she liked, before cautiously asking, "Up for more?"

Alex bit her lip and then cautiously asked, "More kissing?"

"To start." Kara grinned wickedly, before gently kissing Alex again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kara kept kissing Alex for quite a while. Partly because she still couldn't believe this was real, and partly because she didn't want to push either of them into something they weren't ready for, but mostly because she just really, really loved it. And why wouldn't she? This was literally what her dreams were made of. What she'd been dreaming of ever since she landed on this planet and was introduced to this pretty girl she was told she had to treat like a sister, when really she wanted to treat her as something else entirely. Arguably something more, and finally now Kara had permission to show that, and she didn't want to rush it. No, she wanted to savour every single minute of it.

Which was why that kissing session seemed to last forever, and that was just when they were standing still. Then Kara began to float in the air because she was just so happy, and thanks to her tight grip on Alex the other girl didn't go anywhere. Heck, Alex didn't even seem to notice she wasn't on the ground any more, which was a very, very good sign. Before she could notice Kara slowly flew them over to a chair, sat down on it and to her delight without needing to be asked Alex straddled her waist to continue the making out session, only this time Kara's slid her hand over Alex's body. She tried to be good and restrict herself to just Alex's back, sides, and thighs, but after all this time Kara just couldn't resist copping a feel.

Alex gasped into the kiss when Kara squeezed her butt, and then again when she cupped her boobs, but when she tried to slip her hand under her heavy coat and shirt to her bare skin Alex broke the kiss and protested, "Here? Really Kara?"

Kara opened her mouth to apologise, then bit her lip in hesitation, before finally telling the other girl, "Not if you don't want too. But it's just... I've loved you for so long, and one way or another you've loved me. And this place mean so much to me, and is a reminder that we're not related by blood. So... why not?"

There was a long pause and then Alex grumbled softly, "It's cold."

"I know." Kara grinned cheekily, "So let me warm you up."

This earned her an impressed look from Alex, which was just so adorable it made Kara smile and lean in for another kiss. She did it slowly to give Alex a chance to protest, but while she looked apprehensive for a second the brunette didn't protest, hesitantly kissing the blonde back, which filled her with relief and happiness. Kara knew she was pushing her luck, but she just couldn't help it. Like she had said, she had wanted Alex for so long, and now she literally had her in her lap and kissing her back she wanted it all. Everything. Or at least, whatever she could get with their clothes still on. Or more accurately, just Alex's, as while Kara certainly didn't like extreme temperatures they certainly wouldn't kill her.

So Kara pushed her hand, which was at least warmer than it had been now it had been pressed in between Alex's body and Alex's clothes, over to the other girl's tits, and wow. Kara was touching Alex's bra covered boobs right now. Wow. Suddenly Kara regretted not doing this before with some other girl. She had been tempted on a few occasions, like with Lucy Lane, who was ridiculously hot, and then of course there was Cat Grant, but she'd never gone there with them for obvious reasons, and it just wouldn't be the same with some random girl. No, she decided long ago that if this was going to happen it was going to be with Alex, except now that made the situation even more awkward.

Alex had honestly expected this to be a lot more awkward than it actually was. Kissing Kara, especially. After all, it was literally kissing her sister. It was hard to think of anything more weird and awkward than that, but while she was doing it Alex mostly became lost in it. Even her little sister feeling her up couldn't really distract her from the kiss, and perhaps nothing would have if Kara's hands hadn't been so freaking cold. Even then the feeling of her baby sister's hands underneath her shirt didn't freak Alex out as much as it should have, and she even found herself being talked into going further, which was crazy considering where they were.

Sure, it wasn't as bad as if they were trying this somewhere public, but while the chances them in discovered by someone they didn't know where astronomical the chances of them being discovered by someone they knew was all too probable, and it wasn't like this place had a bedroom or anywhere truly private they could go. At least as far as Alex was aware. So she should absolutely put a stop to this. Nip it in the bud before it even really got started. But... Kara was a really, really good kisser, and just with a few touches her body was aching for more. So at least for now Alex just let Kara have her way with her, and try not to think about the possibility of being interrupted by Superman.

Thankfully she got a distraction in the form of Kara's wandering hands unclasping her bra, and then just as Alex was gasping into the kiss the other girl's hands slid under that bra and round to her boobs, causing her to let out another soft gasp into that kiss. Kara froze for a moment, clearly giving Alex a chance to pull away and complain. Or maybe Alex was frozen, which scared Kara, or a weird combination of both, the point was the kiss was momentarily put on hold for a few long seconds. Then Alex started kissing Kara again, causing the mighty Supergirl to smile into the kiss and start boldly caressing her tits. Perhaps a little more roughly than Alex would have really liked, but it was a good kind of roughness.

When Alex's nipples were painfully hard Kara started slowly pushing her right hand south, causing the older sibling to tense up briefly. Kara again briefly stopped, then continued when Alex relaxed, which was a routine they repeated when the blonde pushed her hand into the brunette's pants, initially just over the panties, and then they repeated the process again a few minutes later when Kara pushed Alex's underwear aside. Just the feeling of Kara touching her through her panties was mind blowingly intense, and Alex wasn't sure she would have survived if she hadn't had that brief taste of the pleasure to come. But when Kara was directly touching her pussy, oh God, Alex didn't even think coherently for about a minute.

Kara was feeling almost as overwhelmed, although not because she was shocked this was happening. Well, she was, but she was mostly overwhelmed with excitement and happiness that it was. Although if she was being honest with herself it was a little overwhelming to be doing this for the first time. To be touching another girl in this way. To be having her first homosexual experience. Although it was perhaps a bit easier than the first heterosexual experience as at least Alex at the same body parts as she did, meaning that Kara knew exactly what to do. Well, she had to remember to be a little more gentle, but given the reaction she got it seemed she was doing a really good job.

Throughout the foreplay Alex had been gasping and moaning into Kara's mouth, but things rapidly escalated when she started touching Alex's centre. Even when it was indirectly Alex was crying out in pleasure, and when Kara moved that underwear aside her adoped sibling broke the kiss and let out a loud cry of pure pleasure. Alex then seemed to freeze again, understandably overwhelmed by what was happening, but just like before she relaxed, this time smiling bashfully at Kara before blushing as the Kryptonian just couldn't stop herself from grinning at just how cute the human looked at that moment, and how much she was loving this. Then Alex kissed her again, probably to avoid the smile, although Kara didn't care why, she was just happy to be kissing Alex again.

It was a kiss which lasted even longer than the ones which came before it as Kara continued to gently stroke Alex's pussy lips up and down with her fingertips. Of course the entire time Kara wanted more. She wanted to fuck Alex, and now she was so close to getting what she wanted Kara couldn't just stop now. She could barely resist pushing her fingers inside right away, but from the previous times she had pushed Alex forward Kara could tell she would need to give the other girl plenty of time to relax before moving onto the final and perhaps most scary step. Also, she just kind of became lost in that wonderfully long kiss.

Inevitably though Kara pressed her fingers against Alex's entrance and then when the other girl didn't object she pushed her way inside her. Oh yes, Kara pushed a finger into Alex's pussy, the experience causing them both to pull back and cried out loudly in what certainly seemed like pure pleasure. Although, maybe Kara was just too lost in her own overwhelming happiness to notice exactly what Alex was feeling. It was that worrying thought which made her concentrate extra hard on Alex for the next few minutes, for once not returning to the kiss just so she could carefully study her adopted sibling's face. Thankfully she saw nothing but positive reactions.

Alex continued to find it difficult to think coherently, although it was little easier when Kara's tongue wasn't in her mouth. That alone had been overwhelming, but the combination of that and Kara touching her pussy had just been too much. Having Kara entering her, Kara inside her, that was more than enough to fry Alex's brain again and she let out a sharp cry is that finger slowly pushed it's way inside her and then started pumping in and out of her pussy. But Kara just looked at her with such concern and love that Alex felt compelled to make sure to let the other girl know she was okay. Preferably in a way which wouldn't embarrass her.

The sounds which constantly escaped her lips without her permission were pretty embarrassing, but as much as she tried Alex couldn't stop them entirely. Which made her consider insisting upon another kiss. Also, she missed Kara's lips pressed against her own. But there was something to be said for staring into Kara's eyes as she pushed her closer and closer towards climax. That and seeing that love, concern and enjoyment in those eyes was pushing Alex even faster towards orgasm, and considering where they were that had to be a very, very good thing. Besides, Alex didn't know if she could hold back even if she wanted to try.

Just when Alex thought she was getting some relief Kara surprised her by not only slowing down the force of her thrusts, but then after Alex gave her an impressed look Kara grinned cheekily. Which were two things that Alex wouldn't have thought innocent little Kara Danvers was capable of. Then again maybe that was just the big sister side of her clouding her judgement. After all, a reason this was having such an effect on her, even though it shouldn't, was that she had a vivid memory of the sweet girl who showed up on her doorstep one day being introduced to her as her new sister. When if anything, this proved Kara was all grown-up. They both were, and Alex was determined to receive the benefit of that, no matter what it took.

Although it took a while for her to summon up the words, eventually Alex got there, "Kara... please... more... give me more, mmmmm, ohhhhhhh fuck... Kara please, make me ah fuck! Make me cum Kara, please, I need it! I need it so bad! Please? Just oooooooh yessssssssss, fuck me Kara, fuck me, aaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!"

Again surprising Alex, Kara didn't say a word. Oh God, the girl who was normally a chatterbox just remain silent and occasionally smiled with the confidence Alex didn't normally see, and then after an embarrassing moment of pleading from Alex the older sibling got what she wanted. And not just from the harder finger fucking. No, Kara pushed a second finger inside her, which pushed next to the edge of orgasm, and then just as she got used to that Kara started rubbing her clit with her thumb, pretty much immediately sending Alex over that edge. Oh yes, Alex went over that edge and receive the hardest climax of her life, and it was quickly followed by another and another and another as her adopted sister continued to ruthlessly finger her.

Kara might have seemed calm, cool and collected on the outside, but that was just her putting her best Supergirl game face on, and the only reason she was able to do that was because it was the difference between doing this again or not. On the inside she was smiling widely, giggling and jumping up and down for joy. Maybe even squealing with glee. But no, she had to concentrate on making Alex cum. On fucking her adopted sibling with her fingers until she passed out with ecstasy. Which might be the only thing which would guarantee that while she might freak out afterwards Alex would eventually allow Kara to talk her into doing this again, and again, and again.

Of course at the same time while she couldn't get distracted from making Alex cum Kara had to also be very careful to fuck her sister as hard as she possibly could without causing her any physical pain, which was almost harder, because all Kara wanted to do was use her full strength to pound the hot wet heaven that was tightly wrapped around her fingers. Unfortunately she was capable of incredible strength, and could easily cause Alex a horrific and embarrassing injury if she wasn't careful. Besides, she didn't want to hurt this part of Alex. No, she wanted to be friends with it. Very, very good friends. Kissing friends, ideally.

It was extremely tempting to make that fantasy a reality by getting down on her knees and burying her face in Alex's cunt so she could replace her fingers with her tongue. However that was a huge step in their relationship, and Kara didn't want to do it as an addition to something else. Especially if Alex wouldn't be fully aware of it, and it looked like that would be the case considering how lost in her pleasure Alex was. Besides, Kara had been given permission to go down on Alex, and if, and hopefully when, that happened, Kara wanted there to be no doubt that she had consented to it. And ideally, that Alex would even ask her to do it. Maybe even beg for it. Although again, that was concentrating on the future, instead of focusing on the present. Especially when the present was so wonderful.

While Kara would have liked the present to last longer than it did Alex did eventually go limp in her arms, providing another very good reason for her to have stayed in this position. Because sure, she could have almost certainly saved Alex from hurting herself in the process, but even Supergirl liked to avoid taking risks with such important things like the well-being of the people she loved. Besides, doing it this way allowed her to gently fly over to a seat, sit down on it and then gently hold Alex to her while gently cooing. It did mean she had to remove her fingers from the other girl's pussy, but the moment had passed, and for that brief few seconds Kara was truly satisfied with just holding this beautiful woman in her arms.

Alex wasn't sure when she lost consciousness, or when she got it back. All she knew was that one second it felt like she was having one long continuous orgasm, the next she was being held in the strong arms of Supergirl, who was no longer touching her inappropriately. After those orgasms Alex was immediately disappointed that her adopted sibling wasn't touching her inappropriately, and while she knew she should be horrified by that realisation in that moment she couldn't care less. Especially when she had something much more pressing to worry about, namely finding the strength to return the favour, because not doing so was just not an option for her.

It felt like nothing short of a miracle that she found the strength to move at all, and in the end the only reason she probably could was sheer stubbornness, but it was worth it, just to hear Kara let out a soft sound of pleasure as Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. Alex quickly gave her another, and another, and another, until she was able to push her hand up, gently grab Kara's face and gently pulled towards her so she could press their lips together. God, that kiss was so soft and sweet, and just... loving. Like Alex could feel the love that Kara had for her radiating from that kiss, and it just pushed her even more to return the favour. Even if, of course, Kara was willing to give her an out.

As soon as she felt a hand sliding down her body Kara reluctantly broke the kiss and then even more reluctantly told the other girl, "You don't have too, you know?"

"I'm going too." Alex said softly yet firmly.

She decided that she needed too, that she had too, because that's what the burning desire inside her felt like, but Alex thought that sounded a bit too rapey. Or perhaps even more than her last words made that sound like. Luckily Kara had made it very clear that she wanted this, and she could easily stop her even if Alex wasn't in a weakened state, so Alex didn't worry about that too much. Not when she was concentrating on the task at hand, namely pushing her hand into Kara's skirt and under her panties, making her adopted sister gasp out loudly in pleasure. Alex also let out a gasp, although was mostly at amazement and just how much wetness she found in between Kara's legs.

Even though it was an obvious, and kind of stupid, statement Alex just couldn't resist mumbling, "You're so wet."

"You, you make me..." Kara stammered.

"Shhhhh, just enjoy." Alex whispered before kissing Kara again.

This kiss was a lot more lively than the last, proving that adrenaline had kicked in for Alex, while the additional intimate touch was working wonders for Kara. Which was impressive, especially at the beginning as it was only the touch of skin against skin, albeit Alex touching Kara's most intimate area. Of course when she actually started to rub her little cunt Kara cried out loudly into the kiss and then pulled Alex more firmly against her as the kissing became increasingly heated. Which was really, really distracting, so much so that Alex actually had to break away from it to finish the job, which was harder than she thought it would be because she just wanted to melt into those strong arms, and a wonderful kiss from Supergirl. But no, Alex refused to let this end until Kara came for her.

Kara whimpered when Alex suddenly pulled her hand away, but then gasped as her big sister dropped to her knees in front of her, pushed her head underneath her skirt and slid her tongue over the now thoroughly ruined panties. Alex always was a fan of bold moves, but this? Wow! This overwhelmed Kara so much it was a miracle she didn't cum right there, or hurt Alex, which was an extremely scary thought. She then had the same thought when Alex pushed those panties aside so she could become the first woman to touch Supergirl's pussy with her tongue, one Danvers sister giving another a long slow lick starting from the very bottom of Kara's pussy and working all the way up to the top, even lingering on her clit a little bit.

That process was then repeated over and over again, more or less. Alex completely ignored her clit for a while, but that was fine, as again Kara could savour the moment, because again, this was literally a dream come true for her. One which she never wanted to end, even if it meant they would be discovered by her cousin eventually. But Kara didn't care about that right now. Hell, the entire DEO could have marched in here, and/or everyone at Catco, and Kara wouldn't have wanted to stop having sex with her adopted sister. Alex would probably think differently, but in this little fantasy Kara was having her big sister was so consumed by the taste of her pussy she didn't even notice anyone else, and just kept on licking.

However she'd just finished finger fucking Alex to orgasm, and before that the person she wanted most in this world had agreed to give a romantic relationship a try, meaning that Kara had never been so overwhelmingly happy. It also meant she had never been more desperate to cum, and all it took was some gentle licking from her beloved sibling and the mighty Supergirl didn't think she could handle any more. Not without cumming. She had beaten a dozen aliens, including that Black Mercy plant, pretty much through sheer willpower, but she couldn't take more of this without begging for mercy. Which later she would probably laugh at herself for. Much later.

For now she just needed to cum, the mighty Supergirl whimpering pathetically, "More! Please? Ooooooh Alex, I need more! No, don't stop, mmmmm, that feels amazing, but I need more. I need you to make me cum! Only you Alex, ohhhhhh Rao, only you! I want you and only you can make me cum! I want my big sister to make me cum! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, I want my big sister to use her tongue and fingers to make me cum! Oh please Alex, I need it! Ohhhhhhh, I need you to make me, oh yes! That's it, mmmmm, more, more, more, more, more! Oooooooh yessssssss, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSS, OOOOOOOH FUCK!"

It wasn't long before Kara lost the ability to continue the begging, and that was long before she came. Oh yes, that was just the result of her adopted sister beginning to concentrate on her clit, not just licking it but taking it into her mouth and sucking it, easily bringing her to the edge of orgasm. Thankfully it wasn't too long after that Alex pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Kara's cunt, instantly triggering the most powerful climax of her life. Which was the point that Kara lost the ability to think coherently, as all she could do was go to extremes to make sure she couldn't hurt the other girl in this state, namely by levitating herself up and threw her arms, legs and head back so she was in a weird kind of starfish position, her limbs far away from where they could hurt the girl she loved.

Alex ironically got hurt anyway, as in the process of getting herself into this position Kara bashed the other girl in the face with her pussy. Which wouldn't be an issue with just about anyone else, but it was probably enough to leave a bruise on Alex's face, which both Danvers sisters would probably find funny later. Much later. For now Kara didn't notice, and Alex didn't care. In fact, all Alex cared about in that moment was swallowing as much of Kara's heavenly cum as possible, and then she remembered it was Kara's pleasure that really mattered, so she concentrated on that, which certainly seemed to work out. Especially when Alex got a little more inventive.

Initially Alex was just slamming her tongue in and out of Kara's cunt, pausing only when she made her little sister cum, prompting her to wrap her mouth tightly around that entrance so at least the majority of that yummy liquid flowed directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. But there was just so much of it, and Alex wasn't exactly an expert here, soon an increasing amount escaped. Although most of that escaped onto Alex's face, marking her as a pussy pleaser. More importantly in that moment, she was being marked as Supergirl's pussy pleaser. Her own sister's pussy pleaser. And even though it was wrong that made her so, so happy.

Unfortunately she did not have Kara's endurance, and much sooner than she would have liked her mouth and tongue got tired. Fortunately Alex was used to being outmatched, and using her brain to figure out how she got the upper hand. Or in this case, make her kid sister cum some more. Thankfully she came up with the perfect solution, namely to use her fingers. Sure, she was reluctant to remove her mouth from Kara's cunt, which was ultimately why she started licking and sucking her clit after a little break, but it was totally worth it to shove her two fingers into Kara's twat and continue fucking the mighty Supergirl through orgasm after orgasm.

Going off pure adrenaline Alex was even able to switch back and forth between those things a few times, but ultimately Alex just became too tired to continue and she was left gasping for breath, kneeling in front of this goddess. People had called Supergirl that before, and Kara had been quick to laugh it off, but that was exactly what she looked like now, especially as she got out of her ridiculous pose, straightened up, and then look down at the human beneath her. For the briefest of seconds Alex was truly scared of her sister for the first time in her life, and then a wide happy smile crossed Kara's face and she picked Alex up and spun her around, which was ridiculous, but also made Alex smile. Then Kara stopped with Alex in her arms, bridal style and then giggled again.

"What now, lover?" Kara teased, "I could take you to Paris, and we could have sex on top of the Eiffel Tower? Or somewhere in the Caribbean, maybe? Oh, or maybe you'd like round two in your own bed?"

"Bed sounds good." Alex said weakly, then when Kara grinned mischievously quickly added, "But just to cuddle, okay?"

"Okay." Kara mumbled unconvincingly as she began flying them away. 

"Seriously Kara." Alex warned, before pointing out, "Let's just take this one step at a time. I'm not going to marry you right away."

"But you might? Someday?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Alex blushed.

"Good enough for me." Kara beamed, just before she and her sister vanished into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kara Danvers felt like she had been walking on egg shells around her adopted sibling the past couple of days. Alex hadn't freaked out after they had sex, or during the journey back, or to her knowledge even in their time apart, but things between them were a little awkward, and Kara knew it wouldn't take much for the other girl to freak out and put a stop to their relationship before it even really begun. So as much as she didn't want to Kara gave Alex some time to breathe, while making it clear that she was here for her, if she needed her. Alex didn't say it out loud, but Kara was sure she was grateful for this. However the other side to it was she didn't want to wait too long, just in case Alex talked herself out of being with her. So a few days after their first time together she approached her at the DEO.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kara asked softly.

"Erm... I... I mean, sure." Alex stammered, quickly darting into an empty room, and then when Kara closed the door behind them she asked, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?" Kara asked instantly, "Cause we haven't had a girls night in forever, and I know why that is, but I just miss you."

"I miss you too." Alex admitted softly, hating herself for it as it had only been less than a week since the last 'girls night', if that was really what this was, a point which she hesitantly clarified, "Just a girls night?"

"If you want it to be." Kara said hesitantly.

Alex bit her lip for a few long seconds, and then admitted, "I don't know Kara... I, I'm really busy."

"Come on Alex, please." Kara pleaded, glancing around briefly to make sure they were really alone and then lowering her voice just in case, "I just want to spent some time with you, that's all. No funny business, I swear. I'll be good. Just please come over?"

*

A few hours later Kara was on top of Alex, gently pinning the other girl under her super strong body as she kissed her. Which was something that Kara felt really bad about, or at least she wanted to be when she was done kissing Alex. To be fair she had genuinely planned a strictly sisterly night of fun, and had no intention of making a move on the other girl. But it just kind of, happened. Kara wasn't even sure how it really started. One minute they were playfully teasing each other while watching a movie on Netflix, the teasing slowly turning from the mocking kind to the flirty kind as without thinking she inched closer to Alex, and Alex inched closer to her, and then all of a sudden they were both leaning in at the same time, and wow!

All of a sudden it came crashing back down to reality as Alex pulled back and whimpered, "Kara!"

For a few long seconds Kara studied Alex's face and the way she said that, which was a long time to someone who could move it super speed, and then she lowered her head and mumbled, "Sorry... I'm... I'm so, so sorry Alex."

"You're not." Alex pointed out softly.

"You're right, I'm not." Kara said flatly, and kind of boldly for her, before clarifying, "But you started it."

"Really?" Alex smiled softly, "Because it felt kind of mutual. And I know, I know you would never-"

"Lie just to get you here, so I could jump your bones?" Kara offered with a soft smile, before admitting, "Okay, I'd totally do that if you were my girlfriend, but I know we're not there yet, and I really did invite you over to Netflix without the chill part. Except, to literally chill, you know?"

"I know." Alex said softly, "So..."

"I should get off of you." Kara came to the realisation, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, you should..." Alex mumbled, in her heart knowing it was for the best, "We, we should stop."

The fact that those words sounded so hollow gave Kara hope, but she still needed to get off Alex first. Like, she really, really needed to get off of her. And she would. It was just having Alex's body beneath her was literally a dream come true, and it was hard for her to lift herself up, especially when she felt Alex's boobs pressed against hers, one of Alex's legs in between hers and vice versa, and of course that beautiful face inches away from hers. But she had been going to do it, honestly, and even pushed her hands down either side of Alex and started pushing herself up when the other girl suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her down into another kiss. Which Alex wouldn't have been able to do unless Kara wanted her too, and Rao, how Kara wanted her too.

Even before she came to Earth Kara was fluent in a variety of different alien languages, and thanks to her cousin and his Fortress of Solitude she had only learned more, but even with all those 'tongues' as the humans would say Kara couldn't accurately describe just how much she wanted Alex to pull her down into another kiss. Sadly while it was proof that Alex wanted her too, the kiss combined with the conversation which came before it solidified that Alex was still very unsure about what was going on with them. This meant that Kara could either be a good friend, a good sister, and insist they go no further tonight. Or she could try and use her body convince to Alex this was what she should do. Which wasn't exactly an easy choice for her. Luckily for her Alex was kind of making the choice for her.

Alex knew this was the wrong choice, and was inwardly screaming at herself to stop, but for whatever reason she just couldn't. Kara's lips were just too kiss-able, and her body just felt so good pressed against hers, and most of all Alex just wanted her so badly. It was like that stupid Black Mercy induced dream about marrying Kara had awoken something inside of her, and ever since she had been nervous of thinking about her adopted sister, but it had got so much worse since they actually slept together. Now Alex couldn't stop thinking about those things again, and then even more things, and now they were finally alone together for the first time in almost a week, and Alex just couldn't get it out of her head, no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the stupid movie.

Now here they were with her alien sister on top of her on the couch of Kara's apartment, making out like a couple of teenagers, Alex struggling to think of anything, let alone the reasons they shouldn't be doing this. Hell, at one point she went off on a tangent about how soft Kara's skin was under her fingertips as she pushed her hand underneath her adopted sibling's clothes, which was weird considering she was the Girl of Steel. For that matter theoretically Alex should be getting crushed by ton of weight, yet Kara didn't feel heavy at all, Alex wondering if that was another superpower, or Kara was lightly floating or something. Alex almost considered asking, but no, she was far too preoccupied with kissing her sister.

Eventually Alex also became preoccupied with feeling her sister up, her hands slipping under Kara's loose shirt of their own accord to gently stroke her back and sides, and then when she realised she was doing that instead of stopping Alex went even further with it, namely bringing her hand up to cup Kara's boobs. Predictably this caused Kara to grin into the kiss and return the favour, then taking one step further by reaching down to grab Alex's butt with one hand while keeping the other on her tits. They then kept groping each other like that for quite a while, even after they started switching between making out and kissing each other's necks. During this Kara carefully remove both their shirts and bras, so a few minutes later she could start kissing her way down Alex's chest, which again gave the older sister a chance to stop this, but she didn't.

Instead Alex just moaned, gasped and whimpered as Kara slowly kissed up one breast to wrap her lips around a nipple and then gently suck on it. After maybe a minute of that Kara kissed her way down one boob and up the other to repeat the process with the other nipple, then going back and forth between them while adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around those nipples while Alex continued to let out sounds which were way too positive. Then suddenly she was being carried, or more accurately flown, slowly and gently through the apartment and into Kara's bedroom, and then gently laid down on the bed. Again Alex didn't complain, although she did manage to give Kara a questioning look.

Which Kara answered with a bashful smile and a soft murmuring of, "I wanted us to do this in a bed this time."

Kara then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Alex's stomach, before slowly making her way downwards. She should have probably started with Alex's lips and then gradually worked her way downwards, maybe even spent longer on the other girl's tits, both of which she had thoroughly enjoyed, especially the kissing part. However at that moment what Kara wanted more than anything else was to go down on Alex. It was something she'd wanted ever since hitting puberty, and the only reason she hadn't done it during their first time was she didn't want the experience to be ruined for Alex by removing her pants and making her too cold because of it. But this time she would not be denied, Kara promised herself that.

She could barely resist burying her face directly into Alex's pussy after she had finished speaking, because it felt like the first true chance she had to do it without her adopted sibling protesting. But no, Kara so desperately wanted to do this right, so they could do this again, and again, and again. So she forced herself to start with a little more foreplay, not only slowly making her way down Alex's stomach but when she reached her destination Kara spent a few long seconds kissing the other girl's inner thighs, and the area just outside her needy womanhood. Which gave Kara a chance to clean some of Alex's escaped juices, which was even better than what she remembered from tasting it on her fingers.

After tasting the juices again Kara just couldn't hold back any more, and she pressed her tongue against the bottom of Alex's pussy and slid it all the way up to the top. When she had tasted the flavour that was pure Alex Danvers on her adopted sibling's thighs Kara had let out a moan which echoed throughout the silent room. When she tasted those heavenly juices directly from the source Kara moaned even louder than before, although it was completely drowned out by the cry of pleasure that Alex let out, which continued to be the case as Kara repeated the process, licking pussy at a slow and steady rhythm. Licking pussy! That's what Kara was doing now. And more importantly, she was licking Alex's pussy. Oh Rao! She was finally getting to lick Alex's pussy.

For what felt like an eternity Kara's mind was completely overwhelmed with that thought, which echoed through her mind in some form or another, along with cries of her God's name and thanking him, even though this certainly wasn't his doing. No, ironically an enemy's plan to destroy her completely backfired, and had given her the one thing she always wanted, making her overwhelmingly happy. So much so it felt like there was a wide grin on her face throughout the pussy licking. Fortunately Alex didn't seem to notice, which was understandable considering what was happening to her, Kara suspecting that her adopted sister was just as overwhelmed as she was.

Alex was definitely feeling overwhelmed by all of this, although that was a feeling she was becoming very familiar with. She was also becoming very familiar feeling pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. And just happiness at that. Happiness that she knew she should have been ashamed of feeling for her baby sister, especially during unspeakable forbidden sex with the girl that she was sworn to protect, but in blissful moments like this Alex just couldn't care how wrong this was, or what their relationship was. She only cared that Kara, her wonderful Kara, was making her feel this way, in this case with that perfect little tongue of hers which seemed unbelievablely talented given her supposed lack of experience.

Once the ability to think coherently slowly started to return to her Alex wondered if this wasn't Kara's first time licking pussy. Maybe secretly Kara was a pussy addict, who had been sneaking off to lesbian bars just so she could get her fix. Maybe she had been going down on girls since way back in high school when they first started to bond, which had to be when Kara's crush on her started. And then there was the fact that she was Supergirl, and could probably make any woman drop her panties if she just asked nicely. Or maybe she wouldn't even have to ask, just smile, or maybe women were hitting on her as much as men, and Alex just didn't hear about it. What had her sister been hiding from her?

Then again, maybe this was how it was for all women the first time they had gay sex. Alex had never thought much of the cliché that only a woman knows what a woman wants, but maybe there was something to it. Not that the one guy she had been with had actually even bothered going down on her, so Alex guessed it was possible a guy could make her feel this way. Or at least maybe men could make women that wasn't her feel that way. Alex had been trying to avoid really thinking about it, but she had never really been that interested in men, always faked it around the few female friends she had, and any feelings she might have had with completely dwarfed by what she was now feeling for her wonderful Kara.

Her wonderful Kara, who was now hitting her clit with every stroke of her tongue. Initially she had completely avoided it, then occasionally brushed against it, and now with every lick she was bashing into it and making Alex squeal like a little girl. It would have been unbearably embarrassing if it hadn't felt so good. And then just when Alex didn't think it could get any better Kara's tongue started brushing against her entrance, even poking the tip of her tongue inside on a few occasions, which again made Alex let out a completely undignified sound of pure pleasure. Which had to be the height of it, right? Wrong, because Kara's tongue started lingering on her clit, making an extra loud and undignified sound fall out of Alex's mouth.

Seriously, was this another superpower that Alex was only just finding out about? Did Kara need to change her name to Pussygirl, and start wearing the letter P on her chest as a symbol to her most impressive superpower? Or was she just using her enhanced senses to tell her what to do? Because seriously, it was like Kara knew exactly what Alex wanted, and more importantly what she needed, without even having to ask. Which included teasing Alex for what felt like hours, bringing her so close to an orgasm she could practically taste it, only to decrease the force and speed of her licks and then when the moment was passed increase the force again.

Not that she ever truly stopped, especially not with the assaults to her clit. No, that even escalated in the form of Kara wrapping her mouth around Alex's clit and sucking on it, which made Alex think she was going to cum for sure, only she didn't. No, Kara just kept relentlessly licking her pussy, which more and more felt like Kara indulging in what seemed like an addiction to the pussy cream that she was greedily swallowing than an genuine attempt to bring Alex pleasure. Or maybe she was just waiting for permission to make Alex cum. Or perhaps more accurately, waiting for Alex to beg. Which she wanted to do for quite a while, but it was hard to find the strength to do so, especially when it felt so good part of Alex never wanted it to stop. Even when it became almost literally painful.

Ultimately though it just became too much and Alex whimpered, "Please Kara, make me cum. I need to cum, mmmmm ohhhhhh, I need, oh, I need, oh yes, oh yes, ooooooooh yesssssss! Just like that! Oh Kara! Kara! Oh fuck! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yesssssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

Fortunately Alex barely started begging when Kara's mouth latched onto her clit and she sucked it ravenously until Alex was once again on the edge of orgasm, before finally being pushed over that edge by Kara sliding her tongue down to her entrance and then entering her. Not gently either, God no, Kara slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Alex's cunt, triggering the most powerful climax of her life. Yes, somehow even better than what Kara had given her with her fingers in the Fortress of Solitude, which Alex wouldn't have thought was possible only a few seconds ago, and yet her definition of ecstasy was once again redefined.

Somehow that climax was followed by another, and another, and another, as her kid sister worked relentlessly to make Alex cum. Which only cemented the fact that whatever guilt and uneasiness Alex felt for how legally their relationship was seen was worth it if she could feel this way again. As was the potential judgement of their friends and family. Hell, there was no price Alex wouldn't pay in that moment if it meant that Kara would do this to her again. Or anything just to be with Kara, because the truth was she loved her. She was in love with her, which was incredibly scary, but the thought only made Alex cum that much harder, and more frequently.

Kara also would do anything just to be with Alex. Which actually was nothing new, it was just now she knew she had a shot with her Kara was more determined than ever to make sure their relationship worked out. A great way of ensuring that had always seemed like regularly going down on Alex, and as soon as she realised her adopted sister would let her Kara promised herself that would be the case. Except now she knew it would be just as much a treat for her, if not more, because it meant she would have even more chances to swallow liquid heaven, which was a good description of Alex's regular pussy cream. Her cum on the other hand, that was beyond accurate description.

All Kara knew was that she couldn't get enough of it, the Kryptonian happily using every ounce of her superspeed to ensure she swallowed every drop of Alex's first orgasm, and the next half a dozen orgasms, regardless of how fast and hard she squirted onto her eager little tongue. Oh yes, Kara made sure that every drop of that human girl cream ended up in her belly were it belonged, at least at first. Then she decided she wanted to be baptised as her big sister's pussy licker, so she had to close her mouth and rub her face against Alex's hypersensitive cunt, ensuring that her face was drenched in girl cum straight from her adopted sibling's pussy.

Once each orgasm was done Kara either reinserted her tongue into Alex's cunt or substituted it for a couple of fingers. Either way sometimes all it would take was penetrating Alex again to set her off again, while other times Kara needed to fuck her big sister a little first, which honestly she preferred, because the feeling of being inside Alex was beyond words. Especially while looking up to see just how much her flushed, dishevelled and constantly screaming sibling was, Kara almost constantly grinding against Alex's cunt or clit as she fulfilled the stuff of her wildest fantasies. Which she wanted to do all night, but selfishly she wanted some satisfaction of her own, so reluctantly Kara refrained from fucking Alex into unconsciousness.

Instead Kara pushed her luck as much as possible, and then when she was sure that Alex was about to pass out she gently slowed her role, bringing the other girl down from her high. Then, perhaps getting a little carried away, Kara zoomed up so she was lying face to face with Alex in less than a second, which caused the brunette to lazily blink her eyes open and stare up at the grinning blonde that was now on top of her. Kara then kissed Alex again, allowing the other girl to taste herself on her lips, and then eventually her tongue. Although to Kara's credit she managed to keep the kiss soft and sweet for several long seconds, even after she shoved her tongue into Alex's mouth.

Then Kara pulled back and eagerly said, "Your turn."

"Give me a minute." Alex panted, and then chuckled, "God Kara, that was... WOW!"

"I know." Kara beamed happily, that smile quickly turning mischievous as she added, "And you thought you didn't want this?"

"Yeah, well... I also thought I was straight, so maybe I'm not as smart as I thought." Alex laughed.

"Definitely." Kara chuckled playfully, then just to make sure Alex knew it was playful she quickly added, "But you're still pretty smart in my book. And sexy, and amazing, and-"

Alex cut off Kara's adorable rambling with another kiss, because while normally she thoroughly enjoyed their sisterly chats the last thing Alex wanted to do right now was talk, and it was clear that Kara felt the same way given how eagerly she kissed back. Alex just hoped that she could make Kara feel even half of the pleasure she had just given her. Or that she had at least given it to her back in the Fortress of Solitude, when Alex was the one worshipping Kara's yummy little cunt with her mouth and tongue, because Alex wasn't entirely convinced she could return the favour now. At least not with her mouth and tongue. Luckily she could think of an alternative thanks to their first time together.

Despite her eagerness to deliver on that alternative Alex did become a little distracted with the kiss. Okay, a lot distracted, but Alex thought that was understandable given what incredible things her baby sister had made her feel with her mouth and tongue. Besides, Kara was once again proving she was an amazing kisser, so the kiss alone would have been distracting enough. Then there was the fact that Alex was tasting her own cum and pussy cream on Kara's mouth and tongue, her little sister's mouth and tongue at that, which Alex found herself loving way more than she should. Hell, much to her shame if Kara hadn't been whimpering with need into her mouth Alex might have forgotten about returning the favour altogether.

Luckily she was, those whimpers even more noticeable when Alex moved her lips down to Kara's neck while pushing her hand in between her legs. At first Alex just rubbed the younger girl's pussy lips, mostly just to tease Kara as she was wet and ready to be penetrated. Also Alex was kind of hoping that Kara would beg her for it, but the mighty Supergirl just kept whimpering, moaning and crying out with pleasure, either because she was confident that sooner or later her adopted sibling would give her what she wanted, or just because she was too overwhelmed to say the words. Either way Kara was right about the former, as Alex couldn't even wait that long to push a finger into Kara's cunt.

Just before she did that Alex pulled back so she could look into Kara's beautiful eyes while pushing that finger inside her. God, the look in Kara's eyes, and on her face? Nothing could ever beat that. It was pure perfection, as was the sounds that her Supergirl was letting out, and the way that Kara's insides felt on her finger, Alex soon burying that finger up to the knuckle and then beginning to pump it in and out. Which of course made sure Kara continued letting out wonderful sounds, and looking so beautiful, and staring up at her with such love and affection that Alex just couldn't resist kissing her little sister again as she finger fucked her.

Kara loved the fact that what they were doing was mirroring their first time together, and her own body was aching for the attention to be solely on her, which was only right considering they had just focused on Alex so thoroughly. However she was itching to touch Alex again, and it became increasingly hard for her to just keep her hands to herself. She wanted to push one in between Alex's legs and return the favour she was currently receiving, even if that meant the risk of Alex being too distracted to make her cum. Or maybe Kara would even accidentally fuck her big sister into unconsciousness. Oh yes, Kara craved to do that, even if it would mean that she would have to finish herself off.

To try and prevent that Kara whimpered, "Please Alex, please make me cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhhh make me cum on your finger, mmmmm, oh please, just fuck me! Fuck me harder, oh Rao!"

Before Kara could say any more Alex cut her off with another kiss, which was wonderful, and yet frustrating given the other girl was using it as a way to shut her up while continuing to tease her. Now if Alex would only do this every time she wanted her to be quiet Kara would be happy, and as it meant pleasure Kara tried to be satisfied with it now. But she just couldn't stop herself from whimpering in disappointment into Alex's mouth, and got through it by beginning to slide her hands all over the other woman. At first she just concentrated on her back, sides and arms, but it was not long before she was grabbing her ass and pushing her closer towards her as a silent way to plead for more.

Of course Kara easily had the strength to pull away at any time, and even pin Alex down and rub her cunt on her face until she came, but of course she didn't want to hurt the human. Besides, Kara had a better idea, namely to do what she'd been aching to do ever since letting Alex take charge, namely pushing a hand in between her sister's legs. At first she only slid her fingertips over the wet flesh she found there, which worked like a charm, Alex crying out into her mouth and then pushing another finger in her pussy and increasing the pace. Eventually she even broke the kiss, presumably so they could look into each other's eyes as Alex made Kara cum. Although in the end, the reverse was also true.

As soon as Alex's thumb started rubbing her clit, bringing Kara to the very edge of orgasm she shoved two fingers inside of her big sister's cunt and started rubbing her clit. For all of the previous build up Alex not only took this with ease, but the Danvers sisters came together in one of the greatest experiences of Kara's life. Maybe even the best, considering one orgasm led to another as both sisters frantically hammered their fingers in and out of each other. Of course without anything holding her back Supergirl was always going to win a battle of speed, power and endurance, although Kara was more than satisfied when she finally got to fuck Alex into unconsciousness like she always wanted.

She then wrapped her unconscious sister up in her arms and cuddled with her while whispering words like, "Rao I love you so much" "You're so amazing" and even "I can't wait to tell everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"We don't have to do this tonight." Kara said softly, and sadly, "Or, you know... ever."

"No, no... it's been months. And I promised you." Alex pointed out reassuringly.

"But, do you want too?" Kara softly pushed, not the first time.

"Yes." Alex insisted, holding up a shot, "This is just a bit of liquid courage, that's all."

Kara wasn't so sure, as that was the third shot of liquid courage Alex had taken over the last half an hour, and the third bottle of beer. Alex was by no means a lightweight, but Kara didn't want to tell their friends about a relationship which meant so much to her when they might be too drunk to remember. More importantly she didn't want Alex to tell them when she was drunk out of her mind. But she also didn't want to be the one to start the conversation, because she knew just how nervous Alex was about this. Kara was nervous too, but she was confident her friends would accept them. And even if they didn't right away, it didn't change anything. Not for her. She would still be Supergirl, and she would need the support of the DEO, and she was confident her friends would be professional. Most of all, nothing was taking Alex away from her.

Although the truly scary thing was that wasn't technically true, as Alex could take Alex away from her, if her adopted sister freaked out during telling people about them, or worse, their friends initially freaked out, which sent Alex down a downward spiral. Which Kara was very, very aware of, which was why she had agreed to do this in their favourite bar instead of in their home, where Alex could drink and they could both make a run for it if things got uncomfortable. Not that it seemed to be helping Alex with her nervousness, even the less observant of their friends noticing that she seemed off for some reason, and Alex offering up increasingly lame excuses didn't help. Then, just as Kara thought Alex was going to seriously call it off, she took her hand underneath the table, took a deep breath, and began.

"You guys remember when Kara was under the influence of The Black Mercy?" Alex blurted out, interrupting a conversation between Winn and James.

"Erm, yeah?" Winn frowned, "Why?"

"Well..." Alex continued, briefly taking a sip of her beer, "You guys sent me into her brain, and I found myself on Krypton, and we were all there, just like it says in my report. But, I didn't mention it was also Kara's wedding."

"Why not?" James frowned.

"Presumably, she didn't think it was relevant." J'ohn shrugged.

"No, it's not that." Alex said softly.

"Was it because the groom was somebody really weird?" Winn guessed, before correctly guessing, "Or one of us?"

"There was no groom." Kara spoke up for the first time in a while.

"How can you have a wedding with no groom?" Winn laughed, as if the idea was absurd.

Which earned him a slap to the arm from Lucy, before she corrected him with a grin, "Because it was a girl, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kara admitted with a happy smile, finding it amusing how everyone seemed shocked except Lucy, and Alex of course.

"Was it me?" Lucy teased, "Because I'm flattered Kara, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I just wouldn't feel right leaving James for you."

"Hey!" James complained.

"What? I said I wouldn't do it?" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, out of obligation." James grumbled.

"Well, there might be other reasons." Lucy grinned.

"So if not Lucy, then who?" Winn asked cautiously, still rubbing his arm.

"Oh, was it your precious Cat Grant?" Lucy grinned.

"Erm, no." Kara frowned, "Why would it be."

"Well, you talk about her a lot." Alex pointed out.

"And look at her, and talk about her, and do every little thing she says." Lucy teased.

"I'm her assistant!" Kara pointed out.

"You're her favourite assistant." Lucy continued to tease.

"Yeah, she never says it, but she actually likes you. You can tell." Winn murmured, thinking back to previous interactions, "And you guys seem super close."

"I'm not dating my boss! I'm dating my sister!" Kara loudly exclaimed in frustration. Then realising what she just said, and the way everyone was looking at her, she quickly added, "Adopted! Adopted sister. Because you see I'm adopted, so it's not weird."

There was a long pause and then Lucy quipped, "Well, as long as it's not weird."

"It's not!" Kara protested.

"Saying it's not weird makes it weird." Lucy pointed out.

"No it doesn't." Kara whined petulantly.

"Yes it does." Winn argued, "That's your sister Kara! How could you do this?"

Alex had been busy downing her beer since Kara outed them, but this made her lose her temper, "Seriously Winn? Seriously? We're not even the same species! Just because my Mom told us we were sisters, it doesn't mean it was true. We've been more like best friends the past ten years, and while I didn't used to think of Kara as anything more than that, after that wedding, I can't not think of her that way. And what we have is good. It's so, so good. And I will not be judged by someone whose last date turned into a super villain. Kara is amazing in so many ways, and I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be with someone like her, but now I am so, so happy. So do you think you could just be happy for us? Please?"

There was a long pause, perhaps even longer than the first, and then J'ohn got up and explained when Kara gave him an angry look, "I'm just going to get more drinks. I think we could all use them. But I'm happy for you both. I really am. Of course I expect both of you to fill out the appropriate paperwork. And attend a sexual harassment seminar."

"Yes Sir." Alex grumbled.

"A what?" Kara whined, before Alex nudged her, and she quickly corrected herself, "I mean, yes Sir."

Once he was gone Lucy spoke up, "You know what? I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks-" Kara began.

"Don't get me wrong." Lucy quickly added, "I still think it super weird, but you're right, you guys don't share blood, or anything."

"Thanks." Kara repeated a little less enthusiastically, before turning to James and looking at him expectantly.

"I'm going to need a little time to wrap my head around this." James admitted, "But I want to be happy for you guys. I really, really do."

"Thanks..." Kara nodded, before turning to Winn.

Yet another long pause, then Winn grumbled, "I still think it's icky, but whatever makes you happy, I guess."

"Winn." Alex warned.

"What? I'll try and be happy for you, it's just weird for me." Winn protested.

"It's weird because you're losing Kara to her sister." Lucy teased.

"No." Winn lied, "It's just... that... erm, I-"

"What are you going to tell your Mom?" James asked softly, but not cruelly, "What are you going to tell Clark?"

"He kind of figured it out when he walked in on us having sex in the Fortress of Solitude." Kara admitted casually, oblivious to everyone else's reaction, "Well, it was more like he flu in, but I guess it still counts. And Alex was right, we were tempting fate after we got away with it the first time."

"Too much information sweetie." Alex quipped.

"And your Mom?" James pushed softly.

Kara and Alex exchanged a look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"But you're sisters!" Eliza Danvers said softly in disbelief.

"Kara's an alien." Alex quickly and softly pointed out.

There was a long pause and then Eliza repeated, "But you're sisters."

"No, we're not." Alex sighed, trying not to get frustrated as she unnecessarily spelt it out, "Kara and I were literally born light-years apart from each other, with different parents and even different cultures. Then we met when we were both entering puberty, and after a rocky start we became best friends, but that's all we ever were. And now we're more. That's all. There's no need to freak out about this."

Which instantly triggered the older woman, "Kara, will you give me a minute alone with your sister."

"No." Kara said softly, clearly surprising her adopted parent, but then firmly telling her, "Not this time. Anything you have to say to her, you can say to me as well."

"Fine." Eliza took a deep breath after a few long seconds, and then scolded her eldest daughter, "Alex, how could you let this happen?"

"What?" Kara frowned.

"You're the big sister. You should know better." Eliza continued to scold.

"Oh really?" Alex laughed.

"Really!" Eliza said angrily.

"Oh please Mom, please tell me how this is my fault." Alex pleaded sarcastically.

"You're the big sister!" Eliza repeated in disbelief, "It's your responsibility to keep Kara's head out of the clouds and down to Earth where she belongs. I told you that."

"Yeah, when she was 12!" Alex pointed out, "Now she's grown up, perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"Dating your sister isn't a decision, it's a felony." Eliza countered.

"Not if you're not actually related." Alex countered.

"It's still wrong!" Eliza argued.

"Alex saved me!" Kara snapped angrily, "Was that wrong?"

"Kara..." Eliza began.

"Alex saved me from an evil plant, which was slowly killing me, but distracting me from it by showing me the thing I wanted most." Kara exclaimed, "Alex went into my head and saved me, finding out the thing I most wanted was her. That my idea of a perfect day is marrying her in front of all our friends and family on Krypton. And I can never do it on Krypton, but I... I still want to marry her, someday."

"Kara?" Alex said softly.

"Alex, I..." Kara hesitantly confessed, "I know it's way too early to talk about this, but... well, our relationship isn't exactly normal. And I love that. I don't want normal Alex. I want you. I want everything with you. A wedding, along happy marriage... kids. I remember you said you wanted kids, and I do too. So bad. I want to have them with you."

There was a brief pause and then Alex smiled, "Me too. I want that. I want it all with you."

There was another pause, this one much longer, and then Eliza said in disbelief, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is." Alex said sharply, turning her attention back to her mother, "And we're not kids any more, you can't forbid us from dating. We're two, unrelated adults who love each other very much, and want to be together. Please Mom, try to understand that."

Yet another pause, this one brief, and then Kara chimed in, "If you need some time, that's okay-"

"Some time!" Eliza snapped, "Some time? I don't need some time to understand what's right and what's wrong, and neither should you. For God sakes Kara, what would people think if they knew"

"Our friends were surprised, but they support us." Kara argued, trying not to think of Winn or mention there was an exception, "I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"What would your father think?" Eliza asked Alex.

"Hopefully he'd realise that if I am telling him about us, I must be pretty serious about the way I feel about Kara." Alex argued, "And I'd hope a man who welcomed an alien into his home and raised her as his daughter would be tolerant of that alien and his real daughter developing feelings for each other. Even if it took him some time to get over the initial shock, really think about it, and ultimately accept it."

"Accept it?" Eliza laughed in disbelief, before trying one last time to get through to her real daughter, "Alex, this isn't just liking someone of the same gender. She's your-"

"Please stop calling her my sister." Alex snapped.

"Well that's what she is, whether you want to admit it or not." Eliza sighed, standing up, "I hope you realise that, and soon, because this thing between the two of you, it's wrong."

"No it's not." Alex argued, although instead of answering her mother just turned and left the apartment without another word. Then after a few long seconds of silence Alex murmured softly, "It's not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

While it was hard to imagine how coming out as a couple to Alex's Mom could have gone worse at least that was pretty much it. They weren't close to other family members, and Clark had already told Lois, because there were no secrets between them, at least not any more. The two couples even had a double date scheduled for the weekend. And one with James and Lucy the following weekend. Even Winn seemed to be getting over it. All of which was little comfort to Alex, which broke Kara's heart, but there wasn't much she could do. She tried to give Alex some space for a few hours, the entire time searching her mind for something to cheer Alex up. Something which ideally didn't evolve sex, as it just didn't seem appropriate, and especially anything involving alcohol, as Kara knew that would only make things worse.

Then Kara got a great idea, so she approached her lover from behind, wrapped her arms around her, and then after just holding her for a few long seconds of comfort she whispered in her ear, "Alex, honey?"

"Yes sweetie." Alex smiled softly, the cutesy nicknames and Kara's smile already lightening the mood.

"How about I take you flying?" Kara suggested.

"Flying Kara, really?" Alex laughed, turning around in Kara's arms and wrapping her own around her girlfriend.

"Yeah..." Kara grinned, "You used to love that when we were kids."

Which made Alex give her a look, "Do you really think reminding us of our childhood is what's best right now."

"If it's something that can make you happy, yeah." Kara admitted, before frowning, "And why would reminding us of our childhood be a problem? We were friends, not sisters. I thought we were over this? Your Mom didn't get to you, did she?"

"No, no, no... it's just..." Alex sighed, before admitting, "Okay, maybe she got to me a little bit. But I'm with you. I am! And that's what makes me happy, more than anything."

Kara smiled softly, "You make me happy too."

"I know." Alex teased, before pointing out, "And flying makes you happy too, huh?"

"Yeah. Nothing is better for putting my mind at ease." Kara admitted, not for the first time. Then she confessed something new, "Except flying with you. Nothing was more fun, but even back then, I wanted you to be my girlfriend. Heck, part of the fun was imagining all those little trips were dates."

"I should have probably realised that when you took me to Paris and we danced on top of the Eiffel tower." Alex said dryly, and then when Kara lowered her head in embarrassment Alex pulled her chin up and softly told her, "Hey, I'm your girlfriend now, and I'd love to go on a date to Paris with you."

"Actually, I had somewhere else in mind." Kara confessed.

"Whatever you want." Alex reassured, clutching her girlfriend tightly and then jokingly telling her, "Up, up, and away Supergirl."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kara tried to take the scenic route, partly because she didn't want Alex to guess where they were going, and partly because she just loved flying in the night sky with Alex Danvers in her arms, a pleasure she so rarely got to enjoy these days. But inevitably she didn't hide the fact that she was flying to Midvale, the place Kara had spent most of her childhood, and Alex had spent all of hers. There were lots of meaningful places to choose for their little date, but if they had a spot, it would be this, a picturesque lake, surrounded by forest which for the most part was abandoned and this time of night. Thankfully that was the case tonight, Kara briefly using her x-ray vision to check, otherwise somebody would have probably spotted Supergirl hovering over the lake with a woman in her arms.

"Our spot." Alex grinned.

"Uh-huh." Kara beamed.

After a few long seconds Alex asked, "So, are you going to let me down, or what?"

"Actually I was hoping to take in the view for a little bit." Kara said sheepishly.

"Right..." Alex frowned suspiciously, staring at the other girl for a few long seconds before pushing, "Kara?"

"What?" Kara protested, then a few seconds later admitting, "Okay, okay, okay. We had so many great memories here, I thought we could make another one?"

"By having sex in the place we played together when we were kids?" Alex said dryly,

"Teenagers!" Kara protested, "We, we were teenagers."

Alex's eyes went wide, as realisation hit, "Oh my God, this is a fantasy for you, isn't it?"

Kara hung her head and bit her lip, before admitting, "It's... it's not just that. I... I was hoping that we could, you know... do it like this."

"In the air? Are you crazy!" Alex exclaimed.

"I won't drop you!" Kara protested.

"Kara!" Alex warned.

"I won't!" Kara insisted, "Look, we're right over the water, so if I did drop you, which I wouldn't, but if I did, and I couldn't get to you in time, which is unlikely because I'm me, but if I didn't you'd be fine."

"But-" Alex began.

"Can you honestly say you haven't thought about it?" Kara blurted out, and then quickly adding, "And isn't this the perfect place to do it? In the middle of the night, in a deserted area, with no one for miles? And in a place we both feel safe? I mean, can you think of a better time or place?"

There was a long pause and then Alex said unconvincingly, "I don't know..."

"Come on Alex, please..." Kara whined, before pleading, "We can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Alex asked softly, and then when the alien eagerly nodded her head she firmly said, "Clothes stay a on!"

"As much as possible." Kara grinned in happy agreement.

"And you follow my lead, do what I say?" Alex pushed.

"Like every single day of our lives, you mean?" Kara teased, before correcting herself as Alex gave her a warning glare, "I mean, yes Alex."


End file.
